Because of thunderstorm's
by ohitsMariz
Summary: yeah took me long enough to write again yeah I'am busy of school. But here we go. because of a thunderstorm that is why she called him.yeah I know I'am not good at making summary.R&R Rate and Review thanks. All chapter's are done and fix R&R is needed thanks
1. Thunderstorm's

Thunder Storms

Ch.1

Nate glanced out of his window, acknowledging the dark clouds brewing to Boston.

As they rolled in swiftly with ease, Nate suddenly thought of Sophie.

Down on the south side of the city by herself.

The first dark cloud rolled in overhead, bringing with it torrential rain and a crackle of thunder.

Upon hearing this abrupt and loud noise, Nate instantly dropped to the ground, flashing images of people he and the team take down and of course Sam coming into his head.

Trying to push them back in the dark realms of his head, he just found it opened up more wounds.

Nate grabbed his phone of the table just as the power went out.

Dialling Sophie's number off by heart, he lifted the phone to his ear.

''Nate?'' Sophie whispered down the receiver.

''Sophie?'' Nate whispered back, confused about why they were whispering.

''Are you OK?'' They said in unison.

Sophie could feel her cheeks going crimson, remembering the time when Nate is shot.

''I'm fine Nate'', honestly Sophie smiled as Nate breathed down the phone.

''Too bad, I'm coming over''

''Nateeeeeeee,'' Sophie whined, ''I'm a big girl''

''And too bad 'am your leader/boss of the team so, I win'' Nate laughed, ''I'll be over in 5''


	2. Legs

Legs

Ch.2

Nate pulled a pair of slacks out of his drawer and shoved them in a bag he had dug out of the bottom of his wardrobe.

Sliding his piece into its holster, he clipped his badge onto his belt and headed for the door.

Running to the bus station entrance he found a big sign saying that the station was closed due to no power.

''Damn'', Nate muttered to himself, ''Wouldn't be taking the bus''.

Sliding into the drivers seat of his car, he could see no other car on the road.

It was dead.

''Now Nate, sensible people will be snuggled up in bed, Nate said out loud," but then again ''this is Sophie Deveraux we're talking about.''

Sophie didn't think Nate would have cared this much about her.

It was 11 at night and he would drive across the whole city, in the middle of a storm just to be with her.

"Gee, was she admitting something to herself?" he said to his self

Looking out her window down into the car park she spotted Nate parking his car besides hers.

Lighting some more candles to try and keep the room light and warm she waited by the door.

''Soph.? I'm here'', Nate whispered through the door, knocking gently.

Opening the door Sophie ushered him in, taking his bag off him and placing it on the sofa.

Nate turned around to face her and couldn't help notice her beautifully tanned legs that seemed to never end.

Sophie blushed, feeling silly in her shorts and linen blouse.

''Nate you know I don t have a spare room, and you can t take the sofa sooo, half the bed each sounds ok?''

''Fine by me, just keep your hands to yourself Deveraux'', Nate grinned as he headed to the bathroom to change.


	3. Work Mode

Work Mode

Ch.3

Nate walked out of the bathroom in his only his slacks to find Sophie reading in bed.

''Didn't think you were the reading type Sophie'', Nate joked, climbing into his side of the bed.

''Where do you think I get my moves from?'' Sophie laughed, suddenly feeling a great sense of calm wash over her body as Nate climbed in beside her.

''Get a grip Sophie'' she thought, ''He's been in my bed plenty of times''

''Yes but not like this'' her other side of her brain screamed.

Letting her breath out, Sophie placed her book down.

''You ok?'' Nate asked as he placed his piece on the bedside cabinet.

''Ye, just listening to the thunder creeps me out, reminds me of dark nights in the orphanage.''

''Freaks me out too'', Nate replied more flashing images playing over in his head, ''Reminds me of Sam, and people we and the team take down for good."

''Oh Nate'', Sophie sighed as she placed a hand gently on his shoulder.

''Well, life goes'' on Nate smiled reluctantly but Sophie kept her hand on his shoulder, ''now , what did I say about your hands in the living room?''

Sophie quickly contracted her hand and grinned at Nate.

''Now, that means you as well,''

''Oh don't worry ; I am fully aware of that fact'',

''Oh shut up Nate'', Sophie laughed, ''you come to my house, demand half my bed and then go into work mode?''

''Nicely phrased Soph, we better get some sleep, midnight is already looming''

Blowing out one of the candle they both snuggled down to their respective side of the bed.

Sophie still didn't feel right.

She had a man in her bed but she wasn't even close to him.

Rolling over she found Nate lying wide awake on his back.

Slipping an arm across him chest, she wrapped it round his shoulder and placed her head on his chest.


	4. Changes

Changes

Ch.4

Nate felt a hand gingerly slide across his chest and wrap around his shoulder.

''It's ok Sophie'', Nate whispered, pulling her body closer to his.

Feeling her body pressing into his side through her soft linen blouse, Nate took a deep breath to try and stop his urge.

''Nate'', Sophie whispered.

''Yes?'' Nate whispered back

''Can you blow the candle out please?''

''Sure can'', Nate smiled

Sophie woke up to an unfamiliar scene.

Her whole body was pressed close against her best friends/lover/anything see can thing of.

Lifting her head she found Nate was already awake.

''Why didn't you get up?'' Sophie asked yawning

''Didn't want to disturb you'', Nate grinned,''and maybe I liked it''.

''He did not just say that?' Sophie's mind started screaming.

''Oh yes he did girlfriend''

''Maybe he feels the same?''

''Sophie'', Nate asked, snapping Sophie out of her day dream.

'' ?'' Sophie replied, blinking to gather her surroundings again

''Want me to make breakfast?'' Nate questioned as he got dressed.

Looking away Sophie felt a change occur in her.

''Go ahead'', Sophie smiled, turning round to look at Nate.

''You better be quick, we kind of slept in,''

''Oh well, us spending the night together will be the last guess on the teams mind,''


	5. Traffic

Traffic

Ch.5

Nate felt at ease in Sopgie s kitchen, it was funny; he had never spent a night like that with Sophie before.

The few times they had shared a bed had been when Nate was depressed after Sam died and he divorced Maggie and Sophie had been there.

Making a cup of coffee for each of them and some toast he placed them down on the table.

Feeling Sophie s presence in the kitchen he spun around to find her dressed and fresh faced.

''See you found everything then'', Sophie grinned, taking a sip of her coffee.

''Sophie I have been here before,'' Nate laughed.

''Yes I know, but last time you couldn't find the toaster''.

''Hey! It was hidden behind the kettle!''

''Hardly Nate'' Sophie smiled, placing her empty cup in the sink.

''Shall we go?''

''I think we better'', Nate frowned, ''Wouldn't want to start too many rumours.''

''Oh Nate shut up!'' Sophie laughed as Nate slid his hand into the small of her back.

''You can never know what is on Parker and Hardison's minds, oh and don't forget Eliot too.'' Nate whispered into her ear.

''Where did you two get lost?'' Hardison laughed as Sophie and Nate entered the Nate's apartment.

''Traffic,'' Nate said as Sophie took a seat beside Parker.

''Nate! A word,'' Eliot boomed.

''Yes Eliot?'' Nate said.

''Why were you late along with Sophie?''

''We were both stuck in traffic; the roads were actually surprisingly busy seen as the bus weren't working.''

''Well don't make a habit of it Nate, it's like you and Sophie are hiding something from us,'' Eliot said and laughed

''When aren't you'', Nate muttered to himself.


	6. Lipstick

Lipstick

Ch.6

''Yo boss! Hardison'' shouted as Nate entered the Room again, ''we got two clients just in. One is a Nurse in the hospital who really need's our help and second a waitress in a resto/bar somethin'."

''Right Hardison you take the Nurse and interview her with Eliot. Sophie and Parker you're with me.'' Nate ordered.

''Right ho sir'', Hardison and Eliot laughed as they exited the Nate's Apartment.

''What did Eliot say?'' Sophie whispered into Nate's ear as he ushered her into the lift.

''Im taking the stairs Nate!'' Parker shouted as the rest of the team disappeared down the stair well.

''Right ok!'' Nate called back before turning towards Sophie, ''he wanted to know why we were late,''

''I told you,'' Sophie smiled, ''someone would have their worst that person is Eliot''

''Ahh, but as long as we keep everything else closely under wraps he can t do anything,''

''What's everything else Nate?'' Sophie asked frowning.

''This Sophie'', Nate whispered as he closed the gap between their lips holding it until Sophie had to break away.

Feeling her cheeks go crimson she lifted up her hand and caressed Nate s cheek with her thumb.

''What about CCTV?'' Sophie whispered.

''There isn't any in the lifts.''

''But why do they have a camera?'' Sophie asked as Nate slipped his hand into the small of her back as the doors opened at the bottom.

''Fake,'' Nate smiled, ''they don't work.''

''Nate, Sophie over here,'' Parker called as they headed over.

''Right let's go,'' Sophie smiled, heading for the door first.

''Nate can I ask a question?'' Parker muttered, ''Since when did you start wearing lipstick?''


	7. Hanky Panky

Hanky Panky

Ch.7

Nate laughed before looking from Parker to Sophie and back to Parker.

Parker's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

''You Sophie''...

''Yes,'' Nate smiled as he nodded his head.

''Whoa Nate, your kiddin' right'' Parker grinned, patting Nate on the back before turning to Sophie, ''You aren't driving Sophie!''

Lifting her head in confusion Sophie looked at Parker.

''Why not?''

''Sophie,'' Parker laughed, shaking his head, ''the streets are full of cars; with you driving we'll end up crashing.''

"Parker you are a worst drive than me." Sophie said

And Parker just pout her lips.

''Taking Sophie's hand'', Nate led her round to the passengers side.

''I'll drive,''

''Fine'', Sophie replied adamantly as the slipped into the car, ''but you're buying.''

''What time will I pick you up then?'' Nate grinned, ignoring Parker's suggestive looks from the back.

''Seven'', Sophie smiled as Nate slipped his hand onto her knee.

''Right children!'' Parker exclaimed, ''if you don't want the whole team to know of your hanky panky then keep it to your selves.''

''I don't think hanky panky is really the right word Parker, but just keep your trap shut and you can go steal somethin'.''

''Ahh Nate, I knew we could come to an agreement,'' Parker sniggered.

Turning round, Sophie looked directly at Parker as Nate joined the busy stream of traffic.

''I hear one word uttered about me and Nate and you will be severely sorry that you crossed me Parker''

''Whoa Sophie, is it a threat? Let's just remember who I can both see what both of you are doing.''

''Chillax Parker'', Sophie giggled, ''I was just joking'',


	8. Special

Special

Ch.8

''What's the waitress' name Parker?'' Nate asked as he peered over the counter on the resto.

''Name is Sarah Milligan; she works here as a waitress for over a year.''

''Was the bank account in her name?'' Sophie asked as she looked round the room.

''No, she was framed by a guy called Juan De'Megas her boss.'' Parker said

Nate talk to the waitress and ask her many question's about her boss.

-Later that day-

''I'm gonna head and see whether I can get anything out of this Juan character, seems like he has a history. Now I am going to trust you two adults to behave yourself, so any naughty business and it s no supper for both of you.'' Parker said

Nate and Sophie glanced at each other before smiling at Parker.

''I'd say she was framed by this guy so he can steal her bank accounts money and many more Sophie.'' Nate said, patting the wall that is parallel with the bed.

''Seems like our "money killer" Juan should have a hefty amount of money on him.''

-The Day of the Con-

''I got the bank card Nate'', Sophie smiled.

''Good work Sophie'', Nate smiled as he stood up and put his gloves in his hands.

''I think I can manage to get the money out of his bank accounts.'' Nate said while Sophie is behind him

''Yeah,'' Sophie nodded in agreement.

"Thank You and for helping me get my money back." Sarah said

"Nah it was nothing just doin' our jobs." Nate said

And Sophie just smile.

-After the Con-

''Would you like a lift?'' Nate asked as he ushered her out in the bar.

''Oh yes please Nate,'' Sophie gushed as Nate leaned into her mouth once they were in the lift.

''Let's make tonight special'', Nate whispered, kissing along Sophie's forehead which sent a shiver along her whole body.


End file.
